Selendris
History Born deep within the wilds of the Ashenvale forest, Selendris Del'Orithane was the eldest of three. His father, a wise and kindly huntsman, was the sole provider and caretaker for young Selendris after his mother (who was a strong, independent Elunite priestess) passed away during the birth of her third son. Selendris matured in the wilds, quickly learning the ways of the woodlands and the importance of discipline as he grew older. Upon reaching adulthood, his father bestowed upon him a very special gift: a small, silver amulet in the shape of a crescent moon strung on a rosary of wooden beads. It was the favored amulet of his mother. Selendris cherished this treasure and wore it proudly as a keepsake of the mother he never knew. Much of Selendris' life remained quiet and uninhibited. His small, self-sufficient family remained hidden in the wilds with the rest of his Elven tribe until the War of the Ancients. Selendris was the only one of his kin who did not take arms against the forces of the Legion. When he and his father was ambushed in his own home by a powerful demon, they were ill prepared to deal with a force so powerful. The slaughter was unbearable to Selendris, who was now an able-bodied young man, and in the torrent of chaos that ensued his father was brutally slain before his very eyes. Selendris, scared for his life, fled into the wilds of Ashenvale while the horrific creatures annihilated the rest of his kin. This act of cowardice would forever torment Selendris' conscience. When the storm blew over, Selendris returned and found no signs of life; the terrifying agent of the Legion left only destruction in his wake. Cursing his cowardice and inability to fight against the legion, he ran as far as he could from the carnage and desperately eked out an existence in the harsh wilds of Kalimdor. As Selendris grew accustomed to the solitary life in self-exile, he honed his fighting skills and vowed to take vengeance on the demonic hordes. His days were filled with training and his nights with meditation as he struggled to cope with his overwhelming shame and disgrace. He took this chance to relinquish all family ties by sundering his mother's treasured amulet. The amulet can still be seen around his neck, cracked to the core as a sign of his weakness and cowardice. Naturally, Selendris possessed the burning desire to strike back at the foul demonic entities and destroy the Legion once and for all -- single-handedly, if he had to. This insatiable lust for vengeance lead the grizzled Selendris to become among the first to train under Illidan as a Demon Hunter. Within a matter of years, the impressionable and dedicated Selendris was consumed in his dark studies, determined to rid himself of his past failures. Eventually, Selendris was ritualistically blinded, tattooed, and bound to the soul of a powerful demon known as Zarundar the Corrupt. The tainted soul slowly corrupted him as it did many others, and although it granted him significant power it also left him with a permanent demonic taint and scarred him with massive quantities of fel energy. Soon after hearing of Illidan's escape from imprisonment, Selendris journeyed to Outland to train initiates in the Black Temple. This training was short lived. As Selendris began to sense the evil and corruption in his master he decided to abandon his peers and embark on a solitary journey to continue along the path of the Demon Hunter. Not surprisingly, Selendris was viewed as a traitor, outcast, and deserter by his former mentor and peers. After many attempts on his life, Selendris' journeys led him far and wide across the vast expanses of the Outland, tracking and slaying demons for many years on his own accord. Seeking to finish what his master had not, Selendris' craving for redemption forced him to continue to mercilessly stalk his prey while perfecting his art and philosophy. Selendris' ruthless pursuit of vengeance eventually led his lost soul back to the Legion-infested lands of Azeroth. Consumed by the hunt, he was overpowered by a massive horde of mindless scourge towards the end of the Third War. Knowing that his body may be valuable, the scourge planned to reconstruct and revive his desecrated corpse. Zarundar and the scourge battled for the soul of the fallen demon hunter, but after a long and tireless conflict, the demon was overpowered and left dormant in the darkest depths of Selendris' tormented spirit. Finally, the scourge reanimated his body through a dark and twisted ritual, taking care to restore its mangled features and prepare it for an unlife of eternal service. Arthas used Selendris and many other heroes to further his campaign of tyranny and death. He was freed after the Lich King was slain, and as the control on his mind loosened he began to feel the thirst for demonic blood once again. Selendris is haunted to this day by the horrific acts he committed in service of the scourge. After regaining his free will, he voluntarily took the surname "Stillheart," to remind himself of the destruction he had wrought upon so many innocent lives. Now, Selendris has taken again to wandering, living on the fringes of civilization under the guise of an Elunite priest while pursuing his path of solitude. Finding solace in his voracious lust for redemption, power, and revenge, he wishes to regain honor among his people, but knows in his blackened heart that it is an impossible task. He has walked the path of the demon hunter and has committed heinous acts as a member of Arthas' hellish army. Some say whatever humanity that was left in the soul of Selendris died along with his body; others say that a soul aching for rest lies beneath his cold exterior. Yet some still say he is nothing but a myth - an enigmatic shadow with nothing to his name but the blades on his back. Knowing very well that he may never set foot among the grand cities of the Alliance again, he seeks out his most hated enemies, the Legion and the scourge, and systematically sends them reeling into the swirling nether with discipline and power crafted by millenniums of trials and tribulations. Since his recent immersion into Azerothian society and tenuous alliance with the Will of Elune, Selendris' unparalleled skill in the art of death has caught the eye of various wealthy employers. He has been hired as an assassin for selective secret missions whose details are only mentioned in whispers. Physical Appearance General Appearance The ancient Night Elf looks demonic, feral, and untamed, yet possesses a powerful aura of stringent discipline and inner strength. Flowing, jet black hair frames his gaunt, hawk-like features and is tied back into a tightened topknot. An unkempt scruffy beard clings to his cheeks. His blazing teal eye sockets are veiled by a thin strip of battered cloth that is tied in a knot behind his head. The extra cloth billows behind him as he walks. Selendris' skin shows only faint traces of rot, leading one to believe that the preservation of his body was a high priority. More often than not, however, his face is concealed behind a mysterious hooded mask. Selendris stands at an imposing height, almost eight feet tall, with broad shoulders and rippling, sinewy muscles. A myriad of jagged, fel-tainted scars cover his entire body, suggesting both a lifetime of torture and a tireless battle with the Legion. The most noticable scar is a large, slanted "X" on his right cheek. It pulsates with fel energy. Intricate runic tattoos, obviously of demonic origin, spiral all over his muscular arms, chest, and neck. His fingers are long, dextrous, and possess thick black claws. '' ''His deep and thunderous voice is sagacious, gravelly, brooding, and generally unpleasant to listen to. Very rarely, a ghostly remnant of a lost emotion or a faded memory can be seen stirring in the normally aloof, tormented visage. This faint trace of expression often vanishes as quickly as it appeared. His teeth are sharpened and rotting, most often visible when he is scowling or snarling as he usually does. The grizzled demon hunter moves with a deliberate purpose or not at all... Attire Demon Hunter Outfit During the hunt, Selendris is a traditional minimalist when it comes to the garb of demon hunting. His normal attire usually consists of light protection (such as a kilt and armguards) to allow for better movement and agility against the heavy, less mobile agents of the Burning Legion. At his most demonic, Selendris dons nothing more than darkened cloth handwraps/footwraps and the traditional kilt that grants freedom of movement during combat. His demonically scarred face is left uncovered. Shan'do Outfit Outside of a full-scale hunt, Selindris can most commonly be seen wearing his long, dilapidated kilt. It is stained heavily with blackened blood and secured to his waist with a belt of runic demon skulls. The flowing kilt allows him less protection, but eases fluid motion and provides that restricting armor cannot attempt to match. His face is often covered in a thick hooded mask that is nearly impossible to see through. He wears ceremonial spaulders and a harness made from demon hide. Heavy Combat Outfit When entering combat situations where full protection is absolutely necessary, Selendris chooses to don a full suit of demonically enhanced platemail, painstakingly crafted from Satyr fur, Dreadlord plates, Doomguard fangs and Felhound horns. A loose black hooded cloak sewn from demon hide flows down to the ground as he walks. Under the hood is a horned helmet that covers the entirety of his demonic face. The whole suit makes him appear to be a menacing sight, a complete monstrosity on legs. His claws show through his gloves and boots and his tense, bulky muscles are barely contained behind his massive armor. Assassin Outfit As a dealer of death, Selendris often equips a full suit of tight fitting leather, littered with buckles and pouches and enhanced at the joints for ease of movement and protection. A long hooded cloak and a blackened scarf covers his face and shrouds him in blackness. At his waist and inside the long cloak are a plethora of sharpened, deadly throwing knives and his keen incorporeal blades, Sin'serrar and Thera'serrar, can be seen strapped to his back. He wears black, leatherbound tabi carries with him a myriad of other cunning assassination weapons. Weaponry Sin'serrar and Thera'serrar The two blades are keen and slender, glowing with an ephemeral sheen all along the sharp and twisted blades. The blades of the weapons seem to phase in and out of reality at Selendris' will. When stained with his own poisonous blood, the vicious twin swords glow with a cold fel fire that burns to the touch and can destroy demonic entities with ease. Runes skitter along the edges and hilts of the blades. Demonic lettering spells out a unique word on each blade: if one was fluent in Demonic (or could at least read it), they would happen to notice that the lettering on the left sword read "Thera'serrar" -- on the right, "Sin'serrar". The blades constantly shift, almost as if they were breathing. ''When combined at the hilt, the swords hum with violent fel energy and create a double-bladed glaive that is taller than Selendris himself. Personality General Information *Like most of his kind, Selendris is reticent, gruff, and reserved. His aloof and enigmatic personality make it difficult to connect with others -- even those of his own race. Often coming off as rude and solitary, he tends to conflict with outsiders. He only travels to major cities when in dire need of supplies or when attending to specific "business" and only rarely stays at an inn for rest (for, as Selendris would say, "There is plenty of time for resting the grave."). *His alignment consistently fluctuates between Lawful Neutral and Lawful Evil. *Selendris has forsaken his master Illidan and goes against all that he teaches. He sees Illidan as a sort of "noble savage" -- a creature who let the lust for power and the corruption of fel energies overtake his every action. To Selendris, such actions are reckless and against ''The Hunter's Creed. *Selendris is the author of The Hunter's Creed, ''a manifesto of Demon Hunter philosophy that delves deeply into the psyche of the Demon Hunter by examining his methods and belief systems. *He is highly xenophobic and reluctant to deal with outsiders or those who refuse to understand the immense sacrifice that he and his fellow Hunters undertake. *Selendris possesses thick, tar-like black blood that is highly toxic to demons. He can often be seen coating his blades in it by cutting into his palm. *Selendris is highly influenced by the concept of honor and determines the worth of himself and others by it. *He can often be seen drinking Moonberry Juice, his favorite drink in life. Quotes ''"Even those who walk in the shadow have reason to fear the night..." "Back to the Nether, foul creature!" "For the honor of my ancestors, my homeland, and my people." Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Death Knight